Pretty or Creepy?
by ScorpAngel
Summary: Well, Albus is a rock fan who got a perfect little Gryffindor boyfriend. What happens when he meets the Singer of The Flaming Scorpions? Slash! AlbusxScorpius and slight AlbusxLouis. MY first slash ever! I hope it's good . . rated for mature audiences! Thanks if you took the trouble of reading, when I'm in a good mood, it's usually those kind of cute one-shots that come out


_**Pretty or Creepy?**_

 **Well, it's my first attempt at slash ._. tell me how it was? I appreciate all feedbacks, even if they are hate, they help me improve (: and yeah Scorp as a rock star is yet a complete other fantasy *~***

Albus was finally 18, today was his birthday and his amazing boyfriend Louis had planned it all to make it the most wonderful day of his life.

The day had gone perfectly, it was one of those Hogsmeade week-ends and the Three Broomsticks was booked for the Potter-Weasley clan, surprising Albus even if he was not a family guy at all he was happy that his folks were there for him. After an eventful day, the traditional cake-cutting, gift unwrapping and killing hugs Albus was ready to drop out but his boyfriend had yet another surprise for him.

At 6, the Three Broomsticks was already clearing out, Albus and Louis dutifully thanking everyone exiting to the closest apparition point. Albus too was heading out when Louis pulled him in again. "We're not done yet," he all but purred. Albus smiled "What's on your mind pretty boy?" he had to admit that Louis was really something.

The made the hottest couple of Hogwarts, Louis' ocean blue eyes, his pale blond hair that reached to his chin and perfect sun-tanned skin, Louis was the picture of perfect, his lithe feminine frame complemented Albus' athletic one perfectly. Albus never thought much of himself, he was well built but not those muscled type guys, he had that messy jet black hair that made him looked rebellious and not to forget the Potter eyes: Slytherinesque as ever! Yes, Albus was a proud Slytherin and despite Louis was a Gryffindor he loved his boyfriend to pieces.

After some time the small pub was quickly stating to fill again, but this time with friend, Hogwarts' mates and random people they knew. A stage had appeared in the front of the room and everyone was waiting in anticipation. The lights had dimmed and Albus looked up with gleaming emerald eyes. Could it be? No, Louis hates them he'd never do that.

A burst of purple smoke had the crowd screaming and Albus' favorite band appeared on stage. He squeaked and hugged Louis. "Happy Birthday Babe!" Louis returned his hug as Al sauntered to the front row eagerly. It wasn't everyday that you got to see The Flaming Scorpions play live. Albus watched mesmerized as the drummer, Elena Zabini slowly started batting her sticks and the main guitarist, Jaden Flint was fast to join her followed by the second guitarist Isabella Lestrange to be finally joined by their bassist, Daarton Prince who was the sweetheart of the band.

The crowd couldn't go any wilder and when the singer finally appeared, Albus screamed with the rest of the fans, Scorpius Malfoy was a god! His voice could be as smooth as an angel and as killing as a demon, that's why he was the best singer ever for The Flaming Scorpions for they were a rock band. Louis disapproved of Al's music tastes but today was his birthday and Albus couldn't deny that he was a tad bit infatuated with the blond singer. And Scorpius' attire really didn't help things.

Albus could feel himself burning red watching the singer rock those hips in his black leather pants, so tight that he'd swear they'd be hurting him. Shirtless and dragonhide-boots, the heavy black guy-liner didn't help either. Albus knew he was blushing hard. Then the first song was over and Scorpius looked him directly in the eyes, he swore he was about to swoon, and screamed in his microphone, "This one is for the sexy birthday boy, happy birthday Albus!" He winked and licked his lips before resuming with his show.

Albus couldn't help but feel extremely targeted by the lyrics:

"A demon you are, for falling for a pretty boy

When you know that he's just you little boy toy!

Creepy boys are just your style

But you can't admit you'd swoon for a smile.

Enchanted by his hips you forget all about your boyfriends lips

Baby you want me, come and get me

For creepy boys do it better, creepy boys are hotter.."

The song went on and to his mortification Albus felt himself go hard. The fact that Scorpius was almost pole dancing the mic-stand didn't help him at all!

The concert ended after the third song and despite the protests of the crowd they did not perform again. Albus spotted Louis chatting with Teddy as the bar as the crowd was clearing out, the band headed backstage. He jumped on his boyfriend "oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Louis smiled hand hugged Albus back. "You got to thank Teddy though; he was the one that managed to convince them to play tonight." Albus grinned at his god-brother who had accidentally been the only one to forget to bring him a gift. Teddy winked and detached Albus from his boyfriend, "well now is the time for the real gift, let me introduce you to my second cousin Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Albus screamed and the other boys just laughed at his antics.

Albus and Teddy had just got backstage and the band was still sweating and chatting loudly over cans of monster. Daarton was the first to spot them "Ain't that our favorite sexy piece of ass? Oh and bringing along the birthday boy? Happy birthday kid!" he said swinging a can to Albus whose seeker reflex kicked in at the right time. Scorpius swaggered up to him while Teddy quickly forgot about his protégé and started mingling with his owns. Scorpius smiled and leaned back to the wall. "A real groupie I see?" he said eying Al's band shirt who happened that night to be The Flaming Scorpions. Al blushed "can't help it when your music's that awesome."

Louis had already checked out and left Albus with the guys, he really couldn't stand them but Albus' happiness mattered for him. When Louis made his exit, Scorpius turned to Albus "So who's pretty boy? Your Boyfriend?" Albus couldn't help but feel jealous that Louis was the one to get called 'pretty boy' and not him. "Well yeah.." he admitted quite reluctantly. "Shame, single boys are hard to find nowadays," Scorpius replied gulping down another mouthful from his can.

Albus could feel himself fuming internally the only thing that kept him from exploding was the loud crash that was heard as Teddy and Daarton fell off the couch and still kept making out on the floor. Everyone laughed and Al couldn't help but admire the way Scorpius smiled and licked his lips. The singer was quick to notice the eyes on him. He smirked to Albus and fiddled with something in his pocket to pick out his guy-liner. He grabbed Albus' arm and in a quick movement smudged his phone number on it. "I'm still maintaining my point that it's a shame that YOU have a boyfriend" he whispered so close to Al's ear that he could feel the hot breath ghosting over his sensitive skin.

It had been 2 days since his birthday and Albus was still debating whether to call Scorpius or not. Could it be seen as cheating? No, it couldn't he persuaded himself. He will just be calling Scorpius as a friend and nothing more. Picking up his courage he took his phone and dialed the number. Scorpius' warm voice greeted him.

"Hello?"

"Um hi, Scorpius?"

"Oh Birthday boy, I thought you'd never call. What's up?"

"Um, I well, I kind of miss seeing you" Al held his breath.

Scorpius chuckled "Well that's my effect; meet me up in 30 mins? The Alley Cat?"

"Uhm sure, see you 'round."

"Great, bye!"

Albus banged his head to the wall, The Alley Cat was a bar in Knockturn Alley which he never even went to due to its reputation.

He dressed up as properly as he saw fit: black denims and a dark blue v-neck which brought out his eyes and black vans. Well he couldn't deny he looked good.

He kissed his mother as he went out, yes he was home as his dad had called for a family reunion since Victoire was getting engaged in some days and thus he had some days off from school.

He apparated to Knockturn and quickly spotted the shaggy pub. He entered and was blinded by the neon lights, where would he find Scorpius? He didn't have to search much thought because after not even one minute he was dragged on the dance floor by a blur of platinum hair, he smiled to the singer and quickly melted to the beat of some electro song playing.

Suddenly the thought of being in such an infamous club didn't seem to bother Albus, he closed his eyes and swung to the beat, he didn't even flinch when hands found their way to his hips or when a body was spooned to his back. He felt in his element, he had a faint idea to whom the body belonged to but didn't dare open his eyes- it felt like a dream.

He gasped as hot lips pressed against his right ear. Scorpius hushed him and rocked slowly. Albus melted completely, he completely blocked out the world and the strangers swarming around them as he dropped his head to Scorpius' shoulder, hands gripping in the blond locks and grinding ever so roughly. He moaned as he felt Scorpius' hardness pressing against him. "Can't say creepy boys aren't your style huh?" Albus was already so high he couldn't even reply.

"Do you want me Albus?"

"Y-yes!"

"I've wanted you ever since I've set my eyes on you in second year," Scorpius kissed his neck and led them outside. He didn't even go to an apparition point and apparated on the spot, they were in some fancy room.

"My room," he explained taking out his wand and setting several lock up and silencing charms. "You're mine!"

"Yours," Albus breathed deeply as the blond straddled him. His hands immediately going to skim every inch of the Malfoy heir that he could find.

"Scorpius leaned in and their lips met. Albus saw stars, it was complete bliss. Scorpius' lips were molded perfectly for him, the slip of tongue tasted divine, Scorpius tasted of mint and strawberry bubblegum, he couldn't get enough. He completely lost it when his left nipple was violently twerked, arching his back and moaning wantonly in the blond's mercy.

"Tell me you want me Ally, tell me how much you want his?"

"I need you, oh sweet Merlin I so need you!" Albus' moans intensified as Scorpius rubbed against him, the cloth on cloth friction doing nothing to soothe his erection. "Damn, Scorpius!"

He was divested of his shirt pushed back on bed, Scorpius blowing at his sensitive nipple before sucking on it. Hard. Albus had ripped of Scorpius' leather jacket for he wasn't wearing anything inside. He felt his mouth go dry, all this perfect creamy white skin, not a scar, not a blemish, he looked utterly perfect and ethereal.

"Like what you see?" Albus nodded. "Good, now let me show you some more," Scorpius smirked and got off Al who moaned at the lost. Never breaking eye contact he stripped ever so slowly of his black leggings, his grey y fronts clashing with his alabaster skin. Albus licked his lips and trying his best to memorize this scene, he had wanking material for months!

In a flick of the scorpion's wrist, Albus' pants were gone, he blushed: he wasn't wearing anything inside. Scorpius' eyes popped then he smiled and his predator eyes roamed over the hard dripping cock of the man waiting in his bed. He turned his back to Albus and slipped off the remaining piece of cloth, bending to his very best and totally satisfied of the sounds he drew from the black haired man.

Albus couldn't bring himself to close his mouth; Scorpius was beautiful, so very perfect in every inch of angelic beauty. The blond straddled him again now rubbing the two errections together. "Call me name!"

"Scorpius!" Albus closed his eyes, gripping at the sheets, he was sure he was close to coming. "I'm gonna-"

"No you won't! not unless I give you permission to! Do you understand Potter?" Albus nodded, he was sure his lip was bleeding from him biting it so hard. Scorpius took hold of Al's leaking prick and gave two firm strokes before carefully lowering himself on the hardened length. No lubrication was needed, he wanted Albus so bad. Scorpius hissed at the burning sensation, panting hard, he took his time to fully sate himself onto the emerald boy and staying still.

"Give me 2 mins," he puffed between breaths. Albus didn't reply it took all his self restrain not to push his hips forward and fuck his dream boy into oblivion. Even if he wasn't the one on control here, he couldn't deny that he was fully enjoying it. He felt in heaven and then Scorpius brought him to the edge. The blond god started riding him. Slowly and teasingly. His hands splayed on Albus' hard nubs and his arse clenching over his throbbing prick.

Then he started going faster and faster, without mercy and painfully pleasant till Albus came deep inside him screaming Scorpius' name as he met his release. Scorpius came undone few moments later and collapsed next to his lover.

That night Albus had the most rested sleep of his life. A dreamless, sound sleep till the early morning. However his bubble broke when he woke up. Scorpius was gone, on his pillow was a note.

" **Hey Sleepy head, you look so cute didn't wanna wake you up! ;) I have two weeks of tour, I'll see you when I get back and don't you even dare sleep with the weasel, I'll hex off his balls!**

 **Love you loads,  
Your Scorpion 3**

 **p.s: I left you hot coffee and toast on the bedside table (under heating charm). You're welcome sweetie ;) "**

Albus smiled, feeling all warm and then it hit him. Shit! Louis! But he knew they'd manage. He had his Scorpion now and Creepy boys are way better than Pretty boys.

~FIN

 **I completely made up the song xD tell me if it was any good? And I'm also thinking of a sequel? Yes/no? any ideas? A jealous Louis sounds really good. I hand out cookies for everyone! Thank you for reading 3**


End file.
